


活着

by orphan_account



Category: ccp, chairman - Fandom, premier - Fandom, 习近平, 李克强
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: * OOC剧情* Gay essay* 江派是反派* Author在外网放飞的没有自我(?)，还是那句话为中华之崛起而乱磕cp(不是)
Relationships: 平&强, 社会主义兄弟情
Kudos: 23





	活着

近平偶尔拥有了一个空闲的早晨，才发现没有可以道早安的人。  
秘书的闯入打断了他的思绪，“主席，江老已被控制，那些余党…怎么处理？”  
近平眼眸瞬间深邃犀利，全身透出阵阵寒气，微微蠕动嘴唇，“全部抓进秦城，一个都不准漏。”近平略仰起头缓缓闭上眼，“无期徒刑。”思绪又不由自主地飞到一年前温风和煦的下午……

“主席，他们的目的很明显，无论谁当这中国的领导班子，都得受他们的控制，外在人民当家作主，实则就是他们暗中操纵的江家王朝，这样下去终究得误国误民，这次他们的矛头直指向我，就是想拿掉主席的右臂，既然这样，我们可以将计就计，直接端掉他们的树根。”阿强冷静分析，似乎从没有注意到自己的生命安全。  
近平凝视着阿强，面色沉重，缓缓开口道：“总理，你这是将自己当作诱饵啊。”  
阿强忽然浅笑，“还记得我们的初心吗，要让我们的国家和民族重回世界民族之林的巅峰。为了彻底根除这一毒瘤，上一任的胡主席和温总理已布局十年，现在是最好的时机。”  
“可我要的是你和我一起看见！”近平不受控地喊了出来，看了会阿强转过身背对着他，喘着粗气努力让自己平息激动的情绪。  
阿强看着近平的后背，平静却不失坚定：“总要有人做出牺牲，总要有人成为别人的垫脚石。而我，愿意成为你…和人民的垫脚石。”  
近平转身眼含深情一步步靠近阿强，双手紧捏他的双肩，一字一字掷地有声，“我再说一遍，哪怕我们的梦想迟一点实现，我所在意的，从来都只有你！如果哪天我接收到你不幸的消息，保不齐会做什么发疯的举动，所以...就当是为了阻止我，你得好好活着，知道吗！”  
阿强刚要说的话还没来得及出口就被近平用嘴堵上，近平一手环抱阿强的身腰，使他贴紧自己的身体，一手插进阿强后脑的头发间扶住他的头，阿强的眼镜不知何时早已被近平摘了放在身旁的办公桌上，俩人舌头互相在对方的嘴里交织缠绵。  
好久之后，近平才恋恋不舍地离开阿强的嘴唇，抚摸着阿强的头，与阿强鼻尖贴鼻尖，眼里浸满了柔情看着阿强的双眼，“记住，给我活着回来。”

阿强还是在视察回京的路上遭遇了江派的暗杀。  
“原来…被枪打中是这么的疼…”阿强倒在一滩血泊之中，呼吸与思绪一点一点地被抽空。  
旁边的随行人员和警卫乱作一团，其中一警卫抱着满身是血的阿强，“总理--总理--总理！快！拨打120！”  
“告诉…主席…他活着…我就活着…他死了…我就真的死了…”阿强喘着几口粗气断断续续地说完便失血过多晕厥过去。  
天不如人意，阿强最后还是没有救活。  
那天，近平像疯了似的调动全国五大战区里面的精锐部队组成一批缉拿队，亲自下达死命令——全国范围内搜寻那些杀手找到后不用上报保留其头目其余就地枪毙。  
有些杀手已逃往国外，近平就亲自会见他国元首去要人。他国不敢在这件小事上惹恼中国，并且他们发现我国的主席对此事过分在意便更不敢怠慢，当天下午就立马遣返那些杀手。  
对杀手头目的审讯是最严酷最惨烈的，整个审讯过程都是由近平亲自在旁边的观察室监审。毫无疑问，那头目说出了一切，结果也都在近平的意料之中。  
在观察室的近平偏了一下头，眼睛依旧看着审讯室里的头目，向旁边缉拿队的队长发布指令：“全球搜捕江派，把我的告文发给全球各国元首，让他们自己衡量，不遣送的，我就直接派军过去抓，勿谓言之不预也。”  
队长领命而去，近平双手交叉环抱在胸前，冷漠犀利地看着审讯室里的头目，冷静的没有一丝温度，“杀了。”

那天，注定是个刻骨铭心的日子，肝肠寸断、心如刀绞、撕心裂肺、凄入肝脾……一切伤入骨髓的情感全部来了个遍，自己一人在办公室瘫坐在地上靠着桌子没有任何形象的哭泣，那是他成年后第一次哭也是作为一国之首第一次哭也是他感觉人生最没有生机的一次。  
“只要我活着你就活着，只要我死了你也就真的死了。”近平那几天一直重复着阿强留给他的最后一句话，扯着比哭还难看的笑，“果然！你还是你！始终这么有办法让我毫无抗拒的活下去。”  
祭司本无眼，尼罗亦有疆。

飘远的思绪又被秘书的闯入跌回现实的漩涡，“主席，江派的余党已全部抓进秦城，没有任何一个漏网之鱼。”  
近平睁开眼平静地看向远方的云彩，手里攥着他俩曾开玩笑用一根红绳将两个人的发丝绑在一起的发缕，他在想什么，还能是什么，想他的那位总理罢了。  
少年已去，薄荷未来。青丝犹在，霜花待开。


End file.
